


he makes me

by sameolsituation



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically roger annoys brian, but they love each other - Freeform, soft, takes place in 1974, very mildly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: "I don’t think I’ve become part of the furniture,” Brian said, voice patient as if he was dealing with a child instead of his twenty-five-year-old boyfriend currently perched atop his lap.Sometimes, those two things were one and the same.





	he makes me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for Maylor right now that I had to write the softest Maylor fluff ever.

“Roger, what in the _world_ are you doing?”

“I’m sitting here!” Roger exclaimed, voice the perfect picture of innocence, as if there wasn’t a single mischievous bone in his body, as if he wasn’t almost always up to something, as if Brian hadn’t known him for years and didn’t know that nearly everything he did had an ulterior motive. “What, am I not allowed to use our furniture? You _know_ I can’t throw a couch out the window, Brian; you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Of course you can use our furniture, Rog. I’m just trying to figure out why there’s all this open space on the couch beside me and you’ve chosen to sit on me instead. I don’t think I’ve become part of the furniture,” Brian said, voice patient as if he was dealing with a child instead of his twenty-five-year-old boyfriend currently perched atop his lap.

Sometimes, those two things were one and the same.

“Because you’re warmer than the couch. And the couch can’t kiss me,” Roger pointed out, squirming in Brian’s lap to twist around and plant a sloppy kiss on Brian’s cheek as if in demonstration.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t just sit beside me and kiss me. It seems more impractical to be nearly turning yourself upside down trying to kiss me from there.”

“Because that’s not _fun,_ Brian,” Roger whined, petulantly dragging out the two syllables of his boyfriend’s name. “Besides, I thought you liked seeing me on top of you!”

Brian sighed, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. “I do, but that’s in other contexts.”

“Then it should be in all contexts,” Roger decided, not giving Brian even a moment to react to his words before he was squirming around again, nearly knocking his elbows into Brian’s ribs as he managed to turn himself around and settle down cross-legged in Brian’s lap, this time facing him.

“Hi,” Roger greeted softly, reaching out to cup Brian’s face in his hands, calluses catching on the sharp angles of Brian’s cheekbones. He leaned in to press another sloppy kiss to Brian’s forehead, barely pulling back before Brian’s hands were on _his_ face, tugging him down to press their lips together. It was short and sweet, much more chaste than their usual kisses. By the end of it, there was a small smile on Roger’s lips as Brian rested his forehead against Roger’s.

“Hi,” Brian echoed, a smile of his own forming to match Roger’s.

“I have something to tell you,” Roger whispered, eyes wide as though he was on the verge of disclosing the world’s darkest, largest secret.

“What is it?”

Roger’s smile widened, and he tipped his head forward to press his lips briefly against Brian’s again. When their lips separated, foreheads still touching, Roger disclosed the secret. “You’re my _favorite_ couch.”

“I’ve got something to tell you as well,” Brian said. Roger pulled back to look at him properly, hands still resting fondly on Brian’s cheeks.

“Don’t keep me waiting, what is it?”

“You’re a pain in my _arse_ ,” Brian said, rolling his eyes, although his smile didn’t fade.

“No, you’re a pain in _my_ arse. Literally. It still hurts,” Roger said with an exaggerated pout, one that Brian didn’t hesitate to lean back in and kiss right off Roger’s pretty face.

When they separated, Brian raised his eyebrows, watching the mischievous glint in Roger’s eyes. “Should I kiss it better?” he asked.

Roger nodded immediately. “You’ve got to take care of it before it gets any worse. Or else you’ll have to take me to the hospital.”

“Well, we can’t have that. Come here, then,” Brian encouraged.

He didn’t even complain when Roger surged forward to kiss him again and nearly knocked them both off the couch in his hurry to have his ‘wounds’ tended to.


End file.
